Little Girl
by Merodine Vii
Summary: Terkadang aku merasa aku tidak sedewasa yang mereka pikirkan. Kisah cinta antara Megurine Luka dan Kamui Gakupo. Fell free to review.


Merodine V Presented

**"Little Girl"**

Disclaimer : Vocaloid milik Yamaha Crypton Company

* * *

><p>Kau tahu? Terkadang aku merasa diriku tidak sedewasa yang mereka pikirkan. Ya, aku hanyalah seorang anak kecil yang bersembunyi dibalik kedok kedewasaanku. Menutupi semua ketakutan dalam hatiku dan tidak mengakui semua kelemahanku. Padahal, disetiap malam aku hanya memikirkan dirinya dan aku tidak pernah mau mengakuinya. Dalam gelap malam, dialah yang menerangi malamku dan menghangatkan diriku sampai aku terlelap. Dan seperti sekarang ini... Aku hanya berani bicara seperti ini dibelakangnya dan tidak pernah mampu mengungkapkannya. Seandainya saja aku bisa...<p>

Aku duduk didalam ruang kelas sendirian dan membiarkan pikiranku lenyap bersama lamunanku ini. Sampai seorang laki-laki datang dengan tergesa-gesa dan langsung menuju tempat dudukku.

"Hei Luka, sudah ngerjain pr fisika belum? Aku ada kesulitan nih di salah satu soal." ucapnya sambil membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku tulis serta pena.

"Pelan-pelan saja, Gakupo. Sini biar aku bantu." ucapku. Aku pun mengajari Gakupo. Tubuh kami terasa dekat dan aku dapat merasakan hangat didalam hatiku. Tapi, aku pura-pura saja dan terus mengajarkannya.

"Hahaha.. Sudah ku duga kau dapat diandalkan, Luka. Thanks ya" ucap Gakupo dan memasukan bukunya kembali kedalam tas. Dia pun duduk di kursinya yang terletak dua baris di belakangku. Aku duduk di barisan paling depan karena ingin konsentrasiku terpusat hanya untuk pelajaran.

Entah kenapa setiap hari sepertinya ada beban yang bertambah besar setiap harinya. Saat Gakupo tersenyum kepadaku, saat Gakupo berada didekatku, dan saat Gakupo sesekali memuji diriku, aku selalu merasakan sesak didalam hatiku. Kenapa ya? Apa karena aku tidak mampu membalas seluruh perlakuan Gakupo terhadapku?

Tanpa terasa, sehari sudah aku lalui pelajaran dikelasku. Saatnya untuk pulang. Seperti biasa, Gakupo akan pulang bersamaku karena rumah kami cukup dekat dari sekolah dan juga satu arah.

"Luka, balik bareng yuk." ucap Gakupo. Aku hanya merespon dengan satu anggukan sambil merapikan tasku. Setelah itu aku berjalan di sisi Gakupo.

"Ciee ciee.. Pasangan paling romantis lewat nih!" goda Mikuo, salahsatu teman Gakupo yang paling berisik.

Seorang perempuan juga tiba-tiba berlari kearah Gakupo dan membisikan sesuatu.

"Gakupo, kapan mau nembak Luka? Jaga dia baik-baik ya. Hehehe"

Gadis itu adalah Miku, sahabat dekatku. Dia yang paling mendukung agar aku dan Gakupo pacaran. Tapi kan.. Aku masih mau konsentrasi pada pelajaranku dulu.

"Yah ampun.. Kalian ini berisik sekali. Hahaha.. Sudah ya, kami pulang duluan. Dah" ucap Gakupo dan meninggalkan teman-temannya itu. Aku hanya diam dan terus berjalan di sisi Gakupo. Tadi itu aku ingin sekali merespon, tapi aku tidak bisa. Sebenarnya aku ingin menangis saat ini, tapi aku menahannya.

"Sorry ya, Luka. Teman-teman kita kan memang sering kayak begitu. Hehehe" ucap Gakupo. Kenapa malah dia yang meminta maaf?

"Kenapa minta maaf? Tenang saja, Gakupo. Aku tidak akan marah" ucapku tenang. Gakupo menatapku tiba-tiba. Tatapan yang lembut, tapi dalam, sampai aku dapat melihat jelas iris matanya. Langkah kami terhenti sesaat. Getaran yang biasa aku rasakan kini terasa beberapa kali lipat dari yang sebelumnya.

"Jika seandainya aku menyatakan cinta padamu saat ini juga.. Maka apa responmu?"

Deg! Pertanyaan Gakupo membuat jantungku tadi berdebar sangat kencang. Tidak seperti biasanya, aku tidak dapat mengontrol perasaanku saat ini. Pipiku menjadi merah merona karena ucapannya dan aku tidak dapat berkata apa-apa. Aku hanya dapat diam disini, tanpa ada jawaban sama sekali.

"He.. Hehehe" perlahan aku mendangar Gakupo tertawa. Aku pun membuka mataku dan melihat wajahnya didepanku. Dia benar-benar tertawa. Tapi kenapa?

"Aku sudah duga kalau ini bukanlah saat yang tepat. Yak! Kalau begitu lain kali saja.." ucap Gakupo dan kembali mengajakku berjalan. Aku mengangguk dan kembali berjalan di sampingnya sampai aku tiba di rumahku.

"Dah, Gakupo." ucapku. Dia hanya tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan pulang. Aku kembali menuju pintu gerbangku dan kembali melihat kearah Gakupo. Aku hanya dapat melihat dirinya dari belakang dan makin lama makin menjauh. Apakah hal tersebut akan terjadi juga di kehidupan nyataku? Saat Gakupo hanya akan jadi semakin jauh dariku setiap harinya.

Aku berhenti berpikir sejenak dan menjatuhkan diriku diatas kasurku. Aku kembali melamun. Kenapa tidak aku terima saja seandainya tadi Gakupo benar-benar menyatakan cintanya padaku? Mungkin semua perasaan sesak ini akan menghilang dari dadaku. Mungkinkah Gakupo orang yang akan menuntunku dan membuat aku mengerti apa itu.. Cinta? Ah, pikiranku ngelantur. Aku hanya harus konsentrasi pada pelajaranku dan tidak memikirkan tentang cinta dulu. Tapi.. Bagaimana caranya aku konsentrasi dalam belajar kalau perasaan sesak didalam hatiku ini semakin menggunung?

Keesokan harinya, seperti biasa aku berangkat ke sekolah dan sepertinya Gakupo terlambat lagi hari ini. Atau aku yang jalan terlalu pagi setiap harinya? Entahlah. Yang jelas aku dan Gakupo tidak pernah bertemu saat berangkat ke sekolah. Dan saat aku datang di sekolah, pasti suasananya masih amat sepi. Jadi, aku pun berjalan sendiri menuju kelasku. Sampai didepan pintu, aku mendengar beberapa orang sedang berbicara. Aku pun mengintip dan melihat Gakupo bersama Mikuo dan Miku. Apa yang mereka bicarakan? Aku mau dengar..

"Jadi, kau akan menyerah, Gakupo?" tanya Mikuo. Gakupo mengangguk.

"Tidak ada gunanya menunggu seseorang yang belum tentu jawabannya." ucap Gakupo pelan.

"Tapi kenapa Gakupo? Aku kira kau orang yang tepat untuk mengajari tentang cinta kepada Luka.. Kenapa kau justru menyerah?" tanya Miku lirih. Aku bisa mendengar suara Miku seperti sedang menangis.

"Aku yang seperti ini mana bisa mengimbangi kedewasaan Luka? Lagipula, dia hanya mau konsentrasi pada pelajarannya saat ini. Jadi ya.. Aku menyerah." ucap Gakupo. Eh?

J-Jadi.. Yang kemarin Gakupo katakan itu.. Sungguh-sungguh? Dan aku tidak memberikan jawaban sama sekali pada dirinya. Berarti.. Habis sudah harapanku.. Aku.. Aku..

"Hiks, hiks.." airmataku tidak tertahan lagi. Aku rasa Gakupo mendengar dan berjalan menuju pintu ruang kelas. Sebelum Gakupo menemukanku, aku berlari sekencang mungkin dan menuju toilet perempuan. Aku menangis disana.

Aku memang benar-benar lemah. Aku tidak dapat jujur pada perasaanku sendiri, hingga aku malah tertelan oleh kegelapanku sendiri. Aku terlalu takut untuk bicara, hingga Gakupo saja bosan untuk terus menungguku. Kalau Gakupo saja menyerah, maka siapa yang bisa menyelamatkan diriku ini dari kegelapan? Bukan diriku, tapi.. Gadis kecil yang ada didalam diriku ini. Gadis kecil yang sebenarnya ingin merasakan manisnya cinta. Gadis kecil yang hatinya amat rapuh dan selalu menangis. Tapi.. Gadis kecil itu terhalangi oleh sosok ini. Sosok yang dinilai dewasa oleh orang lain, tanpa ada yang mengetahui apapun mengenai gadis kecil yang ada dalam hatiku. Sosok yang tidak bisa jujur dan menutupi kelemahannya sendiri. Tunggu.. Aku rasa aku masih bisa memperbaiki segalanya. Aku masih bisa menunjukan gadis kecil ini indahnya cinta. Ya, aku akan bicara dengan Gakupo dan memperkenalkan dia dengan gadis kecil ini. Jadi, gadis kecil ini nantinya bisa mengungkapkan semua kata-katanya nanti.

Aku pun menghapus semua airmataku dan berlari kembali menuju kelas. Suasana dikelas sudah lebih ramai sekarang dan Miku, serta Mikuo sudah berada dikelas mereka sendiri. Gakupo duduk dikursinya sendirian sambil bengong menatap papan tulis. Aku pun berlari menuju dirinya dan menarik lengan bajunya.

"Ikut aku!" aku menarik tubuhnya dan dia terlihat terkejut aku berlaku seperti itu. Aku yang biasanya dewasa, kini merengek seakan anak kecil. Biarlah, karena memang ini diriku sebenarnya.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Gakupo bingung, tapi dia berdiri dari kursinya dan perlahan mengikuti aku.

"Aku mau memperkenalkan dirimu dengan seseorang." ucapku dan menarik Kaito ke belakang gedung sekolah.

"Seseorang? Siapa?" tanya Gakupo lagi. Aku menghentikan langkahku dan berbalik pada Gakupo sambil tersenyum.

"Dapatkah kau melihatnya? Gadis kecil itu" tanyaku. Gakupo terlihat bingung.

"Kau mengigau, Luka?" tanya Gakupo. Aku tertawa. Gakupo terdiam melihat aku tertawa seperti ini. Ini memang pertama kalinya aku tertawa lepas.

"Well, Gakupo. Inilah diriku sebenarnya. Gadis kecil yang lemah. Gadis kecil yang menginginkan cinta yang manis." ucapku.

"Aku tidak mengerti" ucap Gakupo.

"Kau mungkin tidak dapat melihatnya langsung, tapi gadis kecil itu ada didalam hatiku. Dia ingin bilang sesuatu kepadamu. Dia berkata.. Aku menyayangimu, Gakupo." ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"Eh?" Gakupo bingung, tapi wajahnya terlihat tersipu.

"Selama ini aku selalu menyembunyikan perasaanku. Gadis kecil ini menangis karena aku tidak dapat jujur padamu. Setiap malam, aku mengikuti tangisan gadis kecil ini. Aku dapat merasakan dia ketakutan dan kesepian. Maka dari itu.. Maukah kau memperkenalkan yang namanya 'cinta' kepada gadis kecil ini?" tanyaku. Gakupo tersenyum kemudian memeluk tubuhku dengan hangat.

"Akhirnya kau dapat jujur juga, Luka. Aku pasti akan memperkenalkan dirimu pada hal yang namanya cinta. Aku berjanji" ucap Gakupo. Aku pun tersenyum kembali.

Inilah saatnya aku mengenal cinta. Aku tidak dapat membohongi diriku lebih dari ini. Dan aku berjanji tidak akan pernah membuat gadis kecil didalam hatiku ini menangis lagi. Semoga saja, gadis kecil ini pun akan membagi manisnya cinta terhadap diriku dan membuatku lebih terpacu untuk membuat prestasi. Ya, aku yakin Gakupo akan menunjukan jalannya padaku.

End...

Fell free to review


End file.
